


【Neil / The Protagonist】Something, Nothing.

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「這挺讓人折磨的。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Something, Nothing.

「這挺讓人折磨的。」

「你指什麼？」他問，坐在比安全社交距離更遠一些的位置。尼爾為他的提問失笑，他搖了搖頭。

「什麼。」男人為他不知所以然的舉動微慍，口氣壓抑著煩躁追問。他並不喜歡這樣模稜兩可的對話，尼爾最近總是如此，不自覺使他惱怒。

「現在這樣。」尼爾說，他說的是實話，只是接收資訊的對象沒聽明白。

男人終於耐不住性子起身，往前縮短他們之間那段疏離，尼爾抬起頭盯著站在自己面前的人，這一步倒是出乎他意料。

「你知道我不喜歡這樣。」他警告。聲音比過去任何一次都要冷漠。

「我也是。」尼爾看進他的瞳孔，沒有移動自己，面對挑釁仍然像個沒事人坐在原位。

「我不覺得我們在說的是同一件事。」男人蹙眉，意識到他把自己擺在過近的位置，像是把手放在點燃的打火機上頭一樣不明智。他想後退，卻太遲，雙腳被對方的眼神釘牢。

「想要的東西在眼前卻不能碰。」尼爾放輕嗓音，喉頭在掃過男人的嘴唇同時縮緊，隱忍把手放上對方腰上的衝動。他知道如果這麼做，對方肯定會迅速將自己反手壓制，那會很疼，也會降低對方的信任。

「不是所有事情想要就能得到。」男人的音調同樣安靜，如果不是他們距離夠近，很難確認對方說了什麼。空氣因他們的談話開始炙熱，男人張了張手，確認自己並沒有被不存在的火焰灼傷。

尼爾注意到他的不自在，主動退開讓雙方都焦慮的空間，一瞬間冷卻彼此的火花，他越過男人走去門口，著手戴上氧氣罩。

「你說得對。」青年語氣中的失落很微弱，但男人敏銳地察覺到了這一點，他想張口說點什麼，卻被對方的肢體語言阻止，尼爾轉身背對過去，掀開透明布簾，離開了船艙。

男人感覺自己選擇了錯誤的回話而忐忑，對尼爾的落寞莫名內疚，但摸不著頭緒。他忿忿地側躺上那張不算舒適的床，手枕在頸側，幼稚地把自己用毯子包裹起來蓋住臉，像個生悶氣的小男孩。毛毯上屬於另一個主人的氣味傳進他的感官，殘留的餘溫讓他出現被對方擁抱的錯覺，虛幻的安撫逐漸讓他放軟態度。

他閉上眼，強迫自己停止思考。

「這算什麼考驗。」尼爾靠在艙門外的另一邊，手抹在臉上。剛才的情況再多待一秒他都感覺自己會無法克制，他在面罩中嘆出一口大氣，把頭後仰靠上，看著那片有著逆行海鷗飛翔的天空，感覺自己正在脫離現實。

「尼爾，等著。」他給自己一道命令，與內心協議在說好之前，都不許擅自行動。「耐心點。」

「直到他重新信任前，都不要輕舉妄動。」尼爾自言自語。

「等著。」

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Neil, Wait. 我只是想這麼說。  
> 愛是有所忍耐。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：ZAYN, Taylor Swift - I Don’t Wanna Live Forever
> 
> Baby, baby, I feel crazy,  
> up all night, all night and every day
> 
> Give me something,  
> oh, but you say nothing
> 
> I just wanna keep calling your name  
> until you come back home


End file.
